


A Kiss in the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, family walks, i had to stop at one point bc it got too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto invites Akaashi out on a family walk. The weather promised to be good, but that doesn't always tell the truth... Soon after it was raining, forcing the two to seek shelter, alone, away from the rest of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had to stop at one point because I really couldn't handle how fluffy this is. I love this pairing so much it's ridiculous.

It was Saturday. The day before Bokuto had told Akaashi exactly what was going on. How he’d pick him up in the car and take him to the park where they were meeting his family to go on a walk for his Uncle’s birthday.

He told Akaashi to make sure he wore a thick coat, it being cold outside and all. Akaashi stared in the mirror, he thought he was a little overdressed, that was until he received a photo message from Bokuto kitted out in a parka, scarf, hat and fingerless gloves.

The two hadn’t been together long, this Saturday marking their month and a half together. They were still in the delicate stages of their relationship, and were in no position to mess things up.

Akaashi said goodbye to his parents when he heard the doorbell; then went outside and got into Bokuto’s car.

“Morning” Bokuto said, putting on his seatbelt, “I hope you don’t mind, but we’ve got one more stop before the park”

“That’s fine, where are we going?” Akaashi asked, fiddling around with some of the controls, seeking out the heating.

Bokuto laughed and pressed a button, forcing warm air out of the vents, “The train station. My sister is coming over from university for a couple days”

“Ah” The last time Akaashi saw Bokuto’s sister it was his very first high school volleyball match and she was over to see Bokuto play and cheer him on. Having said that, they didn’t exactly talk or anything, he just saw her. “Does she know about, us?”

“Akaashi, _everybody_ that’s here today does. But don’t worry; they’ll love you as much as I do!”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not!” Akaashi tried to laugh. Bokuto smiled in response, and then put his hands on the wheel.

Bokuto put the car in gear and reversed out of the drive. When they arrived at the station, Bokuto stuck his head out of the window and looked around.

“Can’t see her. I’m going to park up”

Not that Akaashi could stop him, mind, “Alright”

Bokuto parked the car and got out, “Stay here, I’ll go find her” he said, before slamming the door.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto walked around the platform, looking left and right a couple times before keeping his gaze in one direction, a huge smile forming on his face. Akaashi looked in the direction of Bokuto’s gaze, and saw a girl who was unmistakably his sister. She had the same wild hair, same tall structure and athletic build. She was dragging a purple suitcase behind her, but she dropped it when she was close enough to her brother to give him a hug.

Bokuto looked really happy, and he was shouting something, too quiet for Akaashi to hear through the closed windows, however.

“You remember Akaashi right?” Bokuto said, opening the boot of the car and putting his sister’s suitcase in, “He’s in the car” he tried to whisper, but Akaashi heard him anyway.

“Uh, yeah. I think so” She replied.

Akaashi was having a hard time remembering her name. He knew it began with an A, but he couldn’t think of it at all.

“Did you only bring one bag?”

His sister was still for a moment, then clapped her hand on her forehead and swore, “ _Shit!_ I had a handbag. Damn it, I think I left it on the counter back at information”

“That is so typically you” Bokuto smirked, “Don’t worry. Get in the car, I’ll go get it”

“Thank-you”

 _Oh no... Oh no! Don’t leave me with her!_ Akaashi thought, as it dawned on him he would have to be alone with a girl he just met for at least 5 minutes.  
She got in the back of the car and shifted around a bit, clearly she didn’t want to be in this position either.

Maybe Bokuto had done it on purpose; give them a chance to talk and get to know each other or something.

“Hey, Akaashi right?” She said, “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Akemi”

 _Akemi! That’s her name! I knew it!_ Akaashi was too busy inwardly celebrating that he forgot to answer her. Up until she cleared her throat and asked him if he was okay.

“Y-yeah! Sorry. Uh... Yeah, we haven’t. Nice to meet you” Akaashi stuttered.

“Listen, kid” She leant forward, elbows resting on the backs of the chairs, “I’m just going to say this now whilst Koutarou isn’t around, but I _mean_ it, okay?”

Akaashi swallowed, “U- Uhm, sure”

Akemi narrowed her eyes at him, “If you even _think_ about hurting my little brother, you won’t just have to worry about Kuroo being on your ass, hell we all know how protective he is over my bro, anyway... you’ll have to watch your back, because I’ll hunt you down and make you pay”

Akaashi felt his breath catch in his throat when he tried to speak, but he couldn’t anyway as Akemi wasn’t done, “He means the world to me, so don’t you dare try anything with him”

Akaashi felt a déjà vu. He remembered having this exact conversation with Kuroo when he first told him he thought he might have feelings for Bokuto. They weren’t even going out at the time and Kuroo was still protective over the Fukurodani captain. Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, and wonder whether or not anybody told Bokuto to look after him.  

“You’ve got nothing to worry about” Akaashi said, seeing slight but immediate relief in Akemi’s eyes, “Hurting Bokuto is the last thing I want to do”

“Better be” Akemi huffed. A smile soon spread across her face, “Good chat. Nice scarf!” she pointed at the piece of blue and green material fitted around Akaashi’s neck.

When Bokuto opened her door, she looked up expectantly, “Did you find it?” she asked.

“Yeah, here” Bokuto handed his sister a black handbag, with a couple small key rings on the handle. The bag looked pretty worn, like she’d had it for years. “So what did you guys talk about?” He asked, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Nothing, just chit-chat, right Akaashi?” She said, pinching Akaashi’s cheek a little. There was no doubt about it, even if you didn’t know them personally; you could tell they were siblings. The only difference was that Akemi had glasses, burgundy rectangular frames with a few scratches on the lens. However, it appeared she wore them all the time, unlike Bokuto.

Akaashi was one of the few people outside of his family that knew he wore glasses. Kuroo knew, Kenma did as well, and a couple people on the team. He never wore them at school, only occasionally at a house party and most of the time just hanging around. He knew well before they started going out, he walked into his room once when he was trying on frames, and Bokuto was forced to fess up.

He wears contacts in school, but Akaashi prefers it when he wears his glasses. He looks cute in those circular grey frames of his, carefully perched on the bridge of his nose as he reads a book or something.

He wasn’t wearing his glasses that day. He said that if he wore them outside then he runs the risk of people from school seeing him, that and if it starts raining they’ll get all steamy.

When they got to the park, the car park was packed, only one or two spaces vacant. There was a fairly large group of people, about 20 standing around. Akaashi picked out Bokuto’s parents and one of his cousins that he previously met. The rest of them were strangers.

“Come on” Bokuto said, already out of the car and round the passenger’s side, the door open and him looking at Akaashi impatiently.

“Yeah, come on!” Akemi said, at her brother’s side.

Akaashi smiled a little, and then got out the car. Akemi ran ahead, into the arms of her family members, a few of them were saying things like, “I’ve missed you so much” and “It’s good to see you again”

Akaashi was hesitant in walking over, they were the other side of the car park, but a few of them were already looking over in his direction.

“It’ll be fine. You know me, Akemi, my parents... They’ll love you, I promise”

Akaashi nodded and let Bokuto lace his fingers in his and pull him along to the crowd of people. They were all now looking at Akaashi, and he felt his face getting redder every step he took, although the grip on his hand gave him some reassurance.

When they were about a meter away, Bokuto let go of his hand and went to hug some of his relatives, leaving Akaashi standing on his own, faced with a bunch of people he didn’t know. Fortunately, whilst Bokuto was talking to his family, Akemi came up to him, a smile on her face.

“Don’t be so nervous. We’re not all loud and annoying. Just me and Koutarou, and maybe those two over there” She said, pointing at two boys who looked about 13 and 11, “Maybe those two, and yeah, my grandparents are pretty loud. Don’t get me started on my Uncle, he’s super happy today anyway but when he gets excited!” Akemi stopped, then went back over her words and blushed, “Huh, um, yeah... We’re not bad though. The Bokutos are a weird bunch, but we’re plenty friendly!”

Akaashi knew that was true. Bokuto’s family was incredibly friendly, at least his parents were; he’d never met the others.

Bokuto looked back at him and said something to the guy he was talking to, and then bounded over, “Okay?”

“Yeah”

“Alright. Here we go!” Bokuto stepped slightly behind his boyfriend and put his hands on his shoulders. Akaashi heard him take a deep breath inwards, but before he could ask him what he was doing he was shouting something.

“Everybody! There is somebody I’d like you to meet!” Akaashi could already feel his face burning. Everybody was staring at him, eyes wide and smiles on their faces. At least they looked happy, that’s something right? “This is Akaashi Keiji, my boyfriend! We’re on the same volleyball team, he’s the vice captain and my setter. He means a lot to me, so please look after him today!”

Akaashi glanced sideways and saw that Bokuto was beaming with pride. He sure was happy telling people that they were together.

Akaashi looked back to the family and almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed they were all crowding around him, blurting questions at him about volleyball, and setting, and his school work, what his favourite colour was, how he and Bokuto met etc.

The setter felt a little claustrophobic, he was thankful that he could still feel Bokuto’s hands on his shoulders though, like they were safely anchoring him.

“Guys back off a bit!” Bokuto yelled, shooing away the crowing family members. Bokuto’s family was... intense.

They all parted, and a few comments went round the group and they formed a kind of semi-circle around the two captains.

“What’s going on?” Akaashi whispered, looking back at Bokuto, who just smiled down at him, “I’m going to introduce you to them, silly” he replied.

Bokuto began at one end of the circle, pointing at the people. He pointed out his grandparents, both Mum’s and Dad’s sides. Then his aunts and uncles and his cousins. He even told Akaashi who each of the non-related people were. How three of his cousins had brought their partners with them, which didn’t really concern the setter at all.

“Don’t worry” One stepped forward, Akaashi was certain it was one of Bokuto’s older cousins, “You don’t need to worry about remembering all of our names” he said, a slight smirk on his face.

Akaashi had a small smile on his face. Then Bokuto’s Dad clapped his hands together, “Right. Shall we get going then? I reckon we should take the path through the lanes and to the beach, any objections?”

A murmur of agreement went around the family, and then they all set off. Akaashi immediately looked for Bokuto’s hand, he didn’t want to get lost or anything. Bokuto welcomed it with a warm smile, and then they too started walking.

Bokuto, Akaashi, Akemi and a cousin and his girlfriend were at the back, looking after one of Bokuto’s younger cousins, around 4 or 5.

“So you play volleyball too?” A guy turned around and looked at Akaashi; he guessed he was in his mid twenties. He was on Bokuto’s Dad’s side of the family, the Uncle’s whose birthday it was son.

“Yeah... Um-” Akaashi didn’t need to try and remember his name for long before Bokuto nudged him in the side and whispered in his ear. “Rei”

“I do, yeah” Akaashi continued, “I play setter”

“So we’ve heard” Rei replied.

Rei’s girlfriend looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, “Yeah, Koutarou hasn’t stopped talking about you since you got together!”

“ _Mina”_ Bokuto complained, ears pinking slightly. Akaashi blushed and squeezed his hand.

“Come to think of it” Mina continued, “he was talking about you way before you got together. Probably since you first joined the team; I remember him telling me that a “guy with soft-looking hair and a really pretty smile” had joined the club” She laughed.

“Hey now” Akemi defended, “You’re embarrassing him”

Bokuto didn’t respond, but could sense Akaashi looking at him, a gentle smile on his face.  
Mina brushed it off and linked arms with Rei, who was lecturing the 4 year old about staying on the pavement.

The walk through the lanes was quiet, apart from the general noise of Bokuto’s family chattering. They were all friendly enough, but although he wasn’t the only one there who wasn’t related, Akaashi felt a little left out.

They were all so close with each other; they were always joking around and would have stupid arguments, but make up straight away afterwards. Akaashi kind of envied that; sure everybody in his family was close, but he could never feel like he could talk to them. He wouldn’t dream of calling up his cousin’s girlfriend (not that he had one) and telling her about Bokuto, he hardly knew her! Hell, he was even scared to tell his parents!

When they got to the beach, the sky was starting to cloud over and turn a little grey, and a comment about rain was made, but it was deemed unlikely, not after the nicer weather they’ve been having, despite it always being cold.

They were all spread out now, in groups of 3s or 4s, Akaashi and Bokuto were the only 2. They were stood at the edge of the beach, the water threatening to brush up against their boots in every wave. The tide was going down, and soon afterwards they could make out a faint line where the sand was still wet.

“Uhh” Bokuto complained; a hint of irritation, “Seeing the sea makes me want to go dip my feet in it, don’t you think?”

Akaashi glared at him, “No. Not really”

“Boo, come on, Akaashi” Bokuto said, letting go off Akaashi’s hand, “I’m going in for a paddle”

“No you’re not” Akaashi said, grabbing his hand back, “Do that and you’ll complain the whole way home that you’re feet are uncomfortably damp and sandy”

Bokuto pouted, but gripped Akaashi’s hand as they walked along the shore, catching up with the main group.

“Where to next then?” Akaashi wasn’t sure who said that, but he thought it was one of the uncles, “Any preferences, son?”

Akaashi didn’t notice that the question was aimed at him until he felt Bokuto squeeze his hand and clear his throat quietly.  
_Son?_ This guy just met him and he was already calling Akaashi son?

Akaashi apologised, “Sorry... Uhm, no, I don’t mind, really.” He was nervous, and he knew that everybody could tell, so they just suggested a place to head next, taking the route along the rest of the beach. They set off at a slow pace, after a couple people complained about their feet aching. 

When they were around the middle of the beach Bokuto felt a drop of rain on his cheek, “Uh” he said, making everybody turn around, “anybody feel that too?”

Akemi looked up; noticing small drops of water appear on her glasses, “Yup. It’s starting to rain”

“Lighten up” Bokuto’s Mum said, “It’s only drizzle”

They continued walking, but it soon proved to be more than drizzle. A couple minutes later and it was getting heavier, and heavier, until it was chucking it down with rain. The group was forced to split up and seek shelter, people running in different directions to the various umbrellas and huts that were at the top of the beach.

“Bokuto?!” Akaashi was looking around frantically. Everybody was running around and he couldn’t see Bokuto at all, “BOKUTO!”

Akaashi felt a firm hand grip his own and pull him forward, and it wasn’t until he was out of the main group that he noticed it was in fact Bokuto who had rescued him. “All you were shouting was Bokuto; do you know how many Bokuto’s there are here? But I figured you were looking for me” he shouted over his shoulder, dragging Akaashi up the slope of the beach to a small hut.

It was about 20 minutes before the rain eased off, and everybody was split up. Bokuto was waving at a couple relatives at the adjacent hut, who Akaashi made out as Rei, Mina and his Grandparents.

Bokuto turned back to face Akaashi, who was further in the hut and huddled on one of the benches, pulling his jacket tighter.

“Thank-you for making me dress in case of rain” He said, shivering slightly.

“It seemed I was the only one who checked the forecast” Bokuto laughed, sitting next to him on the bench. Akaashi leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and closed his eyes, trying not to think about how cold he was getting.

The captain draped his arm around Akaashi and pulled him tighter, offering his body heat to keep him warm. “Are you really that cold?” Bokuto asked, feeling Akaashi shiver against him.

“Uh-huh” Akaashi stumbled a little.

They were quiet for a while, the only noise coming from the heavy rain on the roof. Bokuto looked down at his boyfriend, a smile spreading across his face as he realised that Akaashi was asleep. He looked so cute when he was asleep, and that was the first time Bokuto was able to appreciate the sight as his boyfriend. He’d occasionally fall asleep on the coach ride back from an away game, but he’d never looked as peaceful and sweet as he did at that moment.

Trying not to disturb him, but in desperate need of a stretch, Bokuto slipped out from underneath Akaashi and gently propped him against the wooden wall of the hut, after taking off his parka and wrapping it around him to give him extra warmth.

The cold didn’t affect Bokuto, not much anyway. He stepped just outside the hut, allowing his face to be dripped on by the water that had gathered on the slanted roof. Bokuto took the opportunity to run across to the neighbouring hut.

“Hey” He said, shaking his head slightly. His hair was now drenched and had lost its height; now it was sticking to his forehead in sections, each letting droplets of water fall onto his nose.

“What’re you doing over here; you’ve left Akaashi on his own!” Rei blurted, giving his cousin a light slap on the back of his head, “You’re not supposed to leave your boyfriend alone in the rain, dumbass”

Bokuto swatted his hand away, “I know that, jerk” he defended, “Relax, he’s asleep”

“That’s even worse” Mina interrupted. Pushing him back out of the hut, “go back. We don’t know how long this rain is going to last but you don’t want him waking up alone, do you?”

Bokuto grumbled but left anyway, running between the huts to reduce the amount of rain that hit him. When he got back to Akaashi, he was already awake again, looking around the empty hut with a slight look of panic written across his face.

“Bokuto? Where did you go?”

 _“Shit”_ Bokuto muttered under his breath. Rei was right, he shouldn’t have left. Mina was also right; Bokuto hated the expression on Akaashi’s face when he thought he’d been left. “I’m sorry, Akaashi. I just went across to talk to Mina, I shouldn’t have left you”

“Where’s your jacket?”

Bokuto nodded in his direction and Akaashi looked down, eyes widening when he realises what he’s wearing, “Why? You’ll catch a cold!” He protested, already trying to shrug it off.

“Keep it on. You were so cold. I don’t mind getting a little ill if it means you won’t” Bokuto blushed a little, realising what he said was a little too cringey. Akaashi didn’t seem to mind, though, in fact he smiled at him. 

“You’re an idiot” Akaashi said.

“Huh?”

“ _My_ idiot” Bokuto was a little shocked, his mouth trying to form multiple words but failing fantastically. Akaashi stood up, ready to walk over to Bokuto when the middle of the roof gave way. Sticks and pieces of wood fell into the hut through the hole that had been made. Bokuto stepped into the space and looked up, “Well this is just great” he said sarcastically, his face getting drenched in rain water.

Akaashi joined him, his hands resting on Bokuto’s hips, “I guess” he whispered, feeling cold water drip down the back of his neck. It was a weird feeling, having a sudden chill run down his neck like that, but Akaashi liked it.

They moved closer together, bodies flush against one another, their faces just inches apart.

Akaashi reached up and gently brushed away a few pieces of hair from Bokuto’s face, “I like your hair down. It really frames your face” he smiled.

“Uh huh” Bokuto breathed impatiently. He was so close to Akaashi’s face that he couldn’t really focus his eyes on him, but he alternated in looking into his eyes and at his mouth, their noses brushing each other.

The rain was still heavy, and they were both getting soaked, but that didn’t seem to bother either of them.  
Akaashi tilted his head back slightly; the drops of water dripping onto his face, and Bokuto wasted no time in going in to kiss his neck.

Akaashi was taken by surprise, his body involuntarily jerking backwards, but the heavy hand on his back kept him in place. Bokuto’s lips traced Akaashi’s jaw line and down his throat, sucking every now and then. Akaashi was a little worried about marks, but he’s dating Bokuto, it’s almost inevitable he’s gonna be left with marks at some point. Bokuto stopped kissing just at the top of Akaashi’s shirt and looks up at him, his head thrown back, lips slightly parted and face drenched.

“Why’d you stop?” Akaashi asked, eyes meeting Bokuto’s.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this in the rain”

“That’s no good, we’ll _both_ get colds” Akaashi laughed. Bokuto loved it when Akaashi laughed; it was rare, but amazing. His cheeks always went a little pink, and his smile stretched ear to ear with his eyes closed. The captain watched him for a while, taking it in with a grin.

“Wanna go in the shelter more than?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow.

“Nah” Akaashi ruffled his boyfriend’s hair; his fingers tangled in the strands a little, “This is a good look on you. Hair down, drenched, face wet, lips...wet” He swallowed when he realised Bokuto’s eyes were dark, slightly closed and staring into his own green ones.

Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi’s face, thumb pressing on his bottom lip, and without hesitating pushed him against one of the walls, his mouth on his before his back hit the surface.

This kiss was a little sloppy, and a little rough, which was new for both of them but it fit the moment and scenario perfectly. Both of their hands were all over the other; roaming underneath shirts and just inside the hem of waistbands and through hair.

Akaashi was very conscious about letting involuntary moans out, so he tried his best to keep his mouth closed, until Bokuto started forcing his lips apart to let his tongue in. Bokuto was swallowing Akaashi’s moans but it helped the setter to know that Bokuto was making similar noises against him.

Bokuto’s hands were in Akaashi’s shirt and were tracing all over his back muscles, nails digging in a little. “Mmm, Bok-uto... N-nails” Akaashi tried to say, constantly cut off by more kisses.

Bokuto removed his hands immediately, “Oops... sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Akaashi shook his head and Bokuto’s shoulders dropped in relief. The setter cupped his hands around his face and placed a long kiss on his lips; a lot more gentle and romantic.

“Ahem” Both volleyball players snapped their heads towards the entrance of the hut. Akemi was standing there leaning against one of the supports, a smirk on her face. “Rain stopped” she said, holding her hands out to the side.

Akaashi was a flustered mess. He was wearing so many pieces of clothing and he was now incredibly hot. He knew he was bright red; it was evident in Akemi’s smirk. Bokuto was embarrassed as well; he was looking down at the ground fiddling with the zip of his hoodie.

“You guys coming or what? We’re heading out before it starts again” She said, waving them over, an amused look still plastered on her face.

“How long were you standing there for?” Bokuto asked, accepting his coat back from Akaashi and shrugging it over his shoulders.

“Hmm... Rain stopped about 5 minutes ago; I’ve been here for about 3”

Akaashi was already out of the hut, kicking up sand as he walked along the beach.

“Did you uh- see?” Bokuto stuttered a little.

“I saw” Akemi replied, a blank expression on her face compared to Bokuto’s worried and anxious one.

“How muc-” Akemi cut him off, holding her hand up.

“Kout... Listen, I saw enough to know that it’s not just some petty teenage relationship. You guys really care about each other, huh?”

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah” he confirmed, before running out of the hut and catching up to Akaashi. Akemi watched from the hut and smiled to herself as her brother grabbed Akaashi’s hand as soon as he was close enough. She ran out after him, messing up his hair as she ran past and caught up with her grandparents. Bokuto shouted something after her, and then turned his attention to his boyfriend.

“Hey” Bokuto said, “Are you alright? Not too cold?”

“A little chilly. I’ll be fine” Akaashi sunk his head further into his coat.

“Don’t worry” the captain replied, “I’ll make you a nice hot chocolate and run you a bath when we get back to my house okay?”

“...Really?” Akaashi looked up at him.

“Sure. Hey, I’ll even get in with you” Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi shook his head and bumped into him lightly. Bokuto laughed, retaliating, a little too hard, but it’s lucky he was holding his hand so tightly that he didn’t fall over.

“You’re an idiot” Akaashi mused, resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought :) Bookmarks, kudos etc are always appreciated!! Thanks for reading xx <3


End file.
